I Should Go
by Brookie66
Summary: I got this idea from the sword scene in Coriolanus and the song 'I should go'. I don't own anything. Please read and review. Th reader is the girlfriend of Tom Hiddleston but the inevitable happens; Tom ends up in hospital and Reader is left in despair.


I Should Go: A Tom HiddlestonxReader Fanfic  
This Fanfic is based on the song by Levi Kries 'I Should Go".  
While reading this fanfic, you should listen to the song or a sad song of your choice because it'll make more sense to the story.

A few minutes earlier:  
You're in the car, driving home when your phone rings and when you pull over to answer it, a worried voice asks "Is this Miss (your last name)?" and you answer "Yes" and the voice says "It's about your boyfriend Tom Hiddleston, he's had an accident at work and is in hospital. You should probably make your way here ASAP".

Back to present:  
You drive onto the road and head for the hospital, you couldn't believe that Tom had got injured at work. You drive the speed limit but really wanted to drive fast because Tom needed you by his side. You arrive at the hospital and look around for a parking spot; you run to Emergency and ask the receptionist "I'm here to see Tom Hiddleston, I'm his girlfriend" and the receptionist led you to his room.

When you walk in, you see Tom laying still and not moving; you walk over and sit down next to him. You look at his body with its bandages and pipes collecting blood, you hear a murmur and see Tom turning on his side and facing your direction. "Tom, I'm here" you say and grab his hand, Tom eyes begin to linger and he starts to shake violently. "NURSE!" you scream and a nurse runs in and asks you to walk out of the room, you watch through the window while the doctor and nurses try to calm Tom down.

Tom has finally calmed down and the nurse lets you back in, you run over and hug him tightly. You feel your shoulder is wet and see that Tom is crying and he says "(your name), I am so sorry and I promise that I would never leave you" Tom says sadly and you cry heavily with him.

While you're talking with Tom, someone is at the door and you run over and hug them, "Chris Hemsworth, I'm so happy you're here and is everyone else coming?" you ask and Chris Hemsworth says "Yeah, their coming soon" and he walks over to Tom and hugs him. Everyone else arrives and Tom's family is here too, you are all happy until the doctor comes in and ask to talk you privately. You walk out of there and the doctor starts talking to you, "I'm Dr Stan Johnson and I've seen the wound on Mr Hiddleston, I'm afraid to say that the sword hit him very closely to his heart and if he continues to live he will possibly die" and you give him a puzzled look and say "Sword?" and the doctor says "He was working on Coriolanus and when he was practising the sword fight scene he didn't do the next move correctly and got stabbed by the sword" and you start to cry from the news.

You walk back into the room and immediately Robert Downey Jr knows something's wrong, you walk over to him and hug him while saying "I just got the news, Tom got stabbed by a sword and it hit near his heart. If he continues to live, he will die slowly" you say and Robert says "Oh god, it really is that bad". You run over to Tom and hug him tight while sobbing heavily, "Darling, what's wrong?" Tom asked and you say "Your injury is severe, you would die painfully if you live" and Tom looks up at you with teary eyes.

Tom starts to cry and you sit down next to him and rock him while hushing him, "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to let this happen, I'm going to die and leave you all by yourself in the cold world" Tom said through tears and this made you cry. You couldn't believe that the most beautiful and amazing man is going to die. You run out of the room and sit down with wall against your back; you start to cry and banged your head against the wall. Scarlett Johansson walks out and hugs you, "I'm so sorry, Tom shouldn't have to die. What about his fans?" Scarlett said and you say "They are going to be heartbroken and life is never going to be the same without Tom".

You were about to walk out of the hospital when suddenly you a long beep sound and ran into Tom's room, you see Tom with his eyes closed and not moving. "NO!" you scream and run over to Tom's lifeless body; you hug him and rock him. Mark Ruffalo comes over and hugs you, "Why did it have to happen to him?" you ask him and he said "No one deserves to die but God has received an angel" and you nod. You press the nurse button and a nurse comes running, she asks everyone to leave and you do with Chris Evan's arm around your shoulders.

You walk over to Tom's family and say "I'm so sorry for your lose" and they say "Thank you darling and thank you for such a wonderful girlfriend to him" and you nodded your head.


End file.
